


The years caught up

by FantasyMythos



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyMythos/pseuds/FantasyMythos
Summary: Blake and Yang spent most of their lives together and at some point Blake started to crush on her best friend. She never planned on acting on this feelings but their friends have enough from watching her pin after Yang.





	The years caught up

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from the other chapters of 'Thinking about you' and the last one of 'Coming back', this is the last finished work I have and post here.  
> In other words, I won't be much active aside from uploading said chapters weekly but I'll definitely write more. It's just a question of months.

Blake sat in the park, under a tree, reading a book. The six-year-old let her golden eyes follow the lines while a soft breeze played with her black hair.

She had always loved books, often asking her parents to read them for her. Now that she went to school she finally learned to read them for herself. It was harder than she thought. Her mother told her that if she read more it would get easier, and she was right. Shortly after she started, she didn't need to go over words letter by letter. She still had to accept that she could only read simple books for now but she couldn't wait to get lost in the worlds put into ink and paper that stood on the shelves at home.

"That's a really big book." A voice said from next to her and made Blake jump. She didn't notice someone approaching, too concentrated on the words before her.

A girl around her age with unruly, blonde hair and lilac eyes stood next to her, curiously eyeing the book. It was opened somewhere near the end.

"Did you read all that?" she asked, slightly amazed.

Blake recovered from her shock and answered shyly. "No. There's a lot of small tales in here. I just read one near the end."

"Oh! That's cool! My mum often reads me fairy tales before going to bed. My favourite one is 'Goldilocks and the three bears'! What's yours?" The girl beamed down at the ravenette. She had a wide and open smile.

"'Beauty and the beast'." Blake mumbled her answer.

"I like that too." The blonde held her hand out to her. "I'm Yang."

Blake looked at the hand for a moment before gingerly taking it. It was slightly bigger than hers and really warm and soft. It felt nice.

"Blake."

Yang grinned widely when the other girl took her hand and Blake gave a small smile in return before pulling her hand back.

"Your ears are really cute. Like kitty ears."

Said ears flattened at the sudden comment. Her second set of ears were Blake's faunus trait. Most other kids looked funnily at her for having them. Never did anyone except her parents call them cute.

She was about to search for an answer but Yang was faster.

"Do you want to play with me, Blake?"

The faunus looked from the girl to the book in her lap and back to Yang. The blonde plumped down next to her suddenly.

"Or we can just sit her and talk. Hey! You could read a story to me!" The bright smile seemed to never leave her face. Blake found it quite off putting. She didn't know how to deal with this girl.

"I never read to someone before." Her amber eyes were back to the book in her lap.

"That's OK. I still want to her you read."

Blake glanced at Yang again. She was smiling. Still a little shy around this happy girl the faunus turned to another place in the book. Her cheeks warmed as she asked. "You said your favourite is 'Goldilocks'?"

The way Yang seemed to light up made the ravenette smile to herself.

As she started to read out loud Blake stuttered and stumbled over the words. She found out reading out loud was harder than reading just for herself. But Yang was never bothered by it. She listened, exited and barely keeping still, but she hung on Blake's every word, encouraging her when she stopped for a moment, embarrassed by her mistakes.

After the first tale it became easier. Blake wasn't as nervous anymore, knowing that Yang still liked it.

They were about halfway through the third story, 'Little Red Riding Hood', when someone called out for the blonde.

"Yang! We're going back home."

The faunus was surprised to find herself disappointed that her companion had to go. She had really enjoyed their time together and would like to spend more with her, maybe becoming friends.

"I have to go but we have to do that again. Maybe next time we can also play something else together. See you!" With that Yang sprung up and went to her mother, only to turn back around after five steps and go back to Blake.

"Thanks for reading to me." She said before leaning forward and giving the other girl a quick kiss on the cheek. She watched as Blake's cheeks turned beet red and she buried her face in her book before running off towards her mother.

After that the two became friends fast. They spent a lot of time together. Blake even took a liking to Ruby, Yang's two years younger sister. The small girl enjoyed books way more than the blonde.

Yang and Blake went to the same school. They spent their breaks together and Yang would always protect Blake when some other kids bullied her because of her heritage.

In third grade they even got into the same class.

One time Blake was with the Xiao Long – Rose family she overheard part of a conversation between Yang's uncle Qrow and Taiyang, her father.

"Your daughter is just as dense as you, Tai." Qrow's gruff voice could be heard from the kitchen. At first Blake didn't really like the black haired man but after some time she got used to his off putting personality, even grow to like him a little.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked, not in the slightest fazed by the small jab against him.

Qrow sighed like he always did after he took a gulp from his flask. "I mean the little kitten that follows her around like a lovesick puppy."

The comment made Blake blush.

"They're just kids, Qrow. Don't be like that." Summer chimed in. "I think they're cute."

It was at that moment that the ravenette's cat ears made out Yang's footsteps from upstairs.

"Blakey, I found the book!" Her exited voice brought the familiar warmth back Blake always felt around her.

It was in the same year that the accident happened. The sisters didn't come to school for days. The adults seemed to know what happened and Blake's parents told her about it. Yang's and Ruby's mother Summer had a car accident and died that day.

The small cat faunus had wanted to go to her friend and comfort her but she wasn't allowed to. Only after Ghira and Kali, her parents, had spoken with Taiyang was Blake allowed to visit them again.

Tai had been in the kitchen, drinking, and Qrow was there to look after his nieces. Ruby was still crying, her cheeks puffy and her eyes red. Yang's wasn't. She had bags under her eyes and looked tired but there was no trace that she had been crying. No, she stayed strong, comforting her sister while their father shut down.

When Blake arrived she first didn't know what to do, feeling completely out of place. After she got over her first awkwardness she went and held her friends while Ruby wailed until she was so exhausted that she fell asleep.

Yang hadn't spoken a word to her but the faunus could see the pain in her eyes.

It was a spontaneous decision. She grabbed the blondes hand and guided her out of the house. First, she didn't want to leave her sister but Blake convinced her, saying that Qrow would look after her while they where gone.

She lead Yang out into the forest behind her backyard, not far, just enough that they would be out of sight and that nobody could hear them. They had often played in the forest and knew their way around.

After Blake was sure they were far enough from the house she pulled the blonde against her chest.

"You don't have to hold it in anymore. It's just us. You can let it all out. We're alone, nobody will see. You don't have to be strong all the time. It's just us."

It was like a dam had broken and the flood came. Yang clutched tightly at her friend and bawled. She screamed and cried her eyes out all while clinging to Blake. At some point she couldn't stand anymore and they collapsed onto the ground.

Hours later, when the sun had already started to set, they came back. The ravenette supported her still weak and sniffing friend on their way to her home.

She stayed over night, holding the other two girls into the night. It was also the time Yang finally spoke to her. Ruby was asleep when Yang started to talk with hoarse voice. She told Blake about Summer and how she found out about Raven, her real mother, after the funeral.

It had been the first time Blake had to be there for Yang. It had always been the other way around until then but she tried her best to comfort her best friend.

Taiyang didn't manage to get out of his depression and Yang had to take care of Ruby and herself. Qrow could never stick around for too long. Blake and her parents tried to help but Yang was stubborn and barely let them. She wanted to do it by herself.

They didn't spend nearly as much time together after that. Even in school the blonde hung out more with her other friends than with Blake. But the faunus kept watching her. She saw trough the happy front Yang put up. Blake wanted to help her, if she would only let her.

It wasn't until they went to middle school that Tai finally started to pull himself together. When he took his role as a parent again it took a big weight from Yang. Things between her and Blake became better again.

She spent time at Yang's again, one time hearing Qrow and Tai ague until Yang and she came in. The two adults watched them for a moment before Qrow muttered. "I can't believe the girl is still pinning after my little firecracker."

Blake was just glade the blond was ahead of her and couldn't see her red cheeks.

It was also in middle school that other changes took place.

Yang was one of the girls that developed early and soon became the center of the boys' attention. First she was uncomfortable with it but soon that changed and Yang started to flirt back. It was never more though, much to her best friend's relief. Blake couldn't stand it when the boys, and even some girls, swarmed her. She read enough books to know that what she felt was jealousy.

It was also the time that Blake begun to ask herself what it would feel like to kiss Yang's lips, what they would taste like. This kind of feelings and thoughts became less innocent and more intensely in their time at high school.

The first time she felt guilt for her feelings was when she laid on her bed in the otherwise empty house - still sweaty, panting and flushed, her fingers still wet – and realized how bad it had really become.

To this point Blake had also matured and while she didn't have nearly as much admirers as Yang, some of the boys had asked her out. She shot down every one of them.

That's how she came to know Sun. The blond monkey faunus had asked twice. She declined both times.

"I'm sorry, Sun. You're a nice guy but I'm not interested."

He sighed. "I know. I just had to try one more time." He gave her a small smile. "You really only have eyes for her. I should've known it won't work."

Blake's cheek turned a little pink at the mention of her childhood crush but she didn't deny it. She gave that up long ago. All their friends knew and probably the whole school. The only one who didn't was the subject of her interest. Blake hadn't been good at hiding it and at some point she didn't try anymore.

"I'm sorry." She apologized again.

They stayed friends after that. Somehow Sun even made it into their little group. They often spent time together, Sun, Nora, Ren, Jaune, Pyrrha, Neptune, Weiss and of course Yang and Blake. Ruby joined them when ever she could even though she was two years younger.

It was also with this group they celebrated Yang's seventeenth birthday. Qrow came by too.

Yang was opening her presents and the old man, he didn't like being called that, gave her a new pair of boxing gloves. Kickboxing was a hobby she had taken up on years ago.

Blake got her best friend the last part she needed for the motorcycle she was building. She had the license but not the bike and she begun to build her own. The talent for mechanic and engineering seemed to be part of the family because Ruby was also good in such things.

Yang had spent a lot of money and time to gather the parts. It was just one she was missing. Blake had talked with Tai about it. He too, had wanted to buy it for his daughter but Blake insisted, even thought it was really expensive. She had saved her money for some time just for that.

The moment when Yang opened her present came and Blake felt nervous. She didn't know why. Yang would love her present, that was for sure.

"Blake? Is that…?" The blonde asked, her eye shinning and one of the brightest smiles possible on her face.

It was in that moment that Blake knew. She knew it had to be Yang, it could never be anyone else. She loved her more than she thought possible. Suddenly her chest constricted and she couldn't breathe anymore.

The blonde pulled her into a tight embrace and buried her face in the faunus' shoulder. Blake was glad for it. Yang couldn't see her face like that. They knew each other for so long that they couldn't hide things from each other. It was still a mystery to her and their friends how the boxer could be so oblivious about her feelings.

The ravenette took the time she had to compose herself and enjoy the feeling of Yang's body pressed against hers, of her breath on her neck.

"Thank you so much." She muttered before pulling away.

Blake's face felt like lava and it must be just as red. "You're welcome." That was all she could get out without chocking on the lump in her throat.

As soon as the boxer was distracted by their other friends she used the moment to slip out into the backyard. Blake suddenly needed fresh air to clear her head. She knew it was useless. Still, she sat down outside, trying to get herself under control. Her heart was beating way too fast.

She was such an idiot. She kept falling for this girl over and over again knowing she had no chance. Yang had never shown any interest outside of boys. Why did love have to hurt so much?

Blake wiped her tears away when she heard the dragged footsteps of Qrow. He leaned against the wall next to her and took a sip from his flask.

"It's hopeless. If you lock your feelings away it only gets worse. And even more so when you lose her to someone else. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about. You really need to do something about that."

He was the last person Blake had expected to come out to comfort her, if you could even call it that.

"And what? If she was interested she would've said something. Yang can't keep things like that for herself. And it's not like I'm hiding it. The only way I could make it more obvious is by hanging a sign with the words 'Yang, date me!' around my neck." Tears threatened to fall as she said her next words. "She would never look at me like that."

"Maybe she just needs a little push in the right direction. Our firecracker can be a little dense. Sometimes she just needs someone to open her eyes."

"I don't know how I should do that. Not without risking losing my best friend. I can't do that. I need her." She sobbed.

Qrow sighed again. "I can't help you with that. Try to compose yourself, the others will notice that you're gone soon enough." He shuffled away and Blake could hear him mutter under his breath. "Really hopeless."

She wiped her last tears away and snuck into the bathroom. After she made sure she looked acceptable she joined the others again. Taiyang and Qrow had gone out, the bunch of teenagers too loud for them.

Not long after, they all sat in a circle on the floor. Nora was the one that came up with the idea and she placed the bottle in the middle and spun it. It pointed at Jaune but he was not foolish enough to take dare. Not from her. He still had to tell a quite embarrassing story that Blake and the others could've done without.

He dared Sun to sneak a bottle from Taiyang's stock. It was just a bottle of beer. The blond man didn't have anything stronger in the house since he managed to get around.

The monkey boy managed to get Weiss to finally admitting on dating Neptune. They started going out three months ago but Weiss denied the fact every time it was brought up even thought they all knew.

The bottle ended up pointing at Yang and Weiss' smug expression and the way she glanced at Blake made the ravenette swallow.

Nobody was surprised when the blond picked dare, she always did. And nobody seemed to be surprised about what Weiss decided on. Nobody except for Blake and Yang.

"I dare you to kiss Blake."

The cat faunus' heart rate spiked. Yang should what?

After the intial shock, Yang just shrugged and stood up from her place.

"And I don't mean just a small kiss but a real one." The white haired girl seemed way too satisfied with herself.

This time Yang's eyes widened for a split second before she turned to Weiss.

"Weiss, I never thought you were into this kind of thing. Maybe you should dump Neptune and search for someone more… feminine." She teased her before making her way over to Blake.

Blake hadn't moved one bit since the dare was made. She couldn't, she was frozen on her spot as she watched Yang come closer. For the second time that day she felt like she couldn't breath, her heart felt like it would explode and her stomach dropped.

She was going to kiss Yang. Something she had fantasized about so often was happening.

The blonde kneeled down in front of her.

"You OK with it, Blakey?"

The faunus didn't trust her voice right now and just nodded as she kept her eyes on lilac ones.

"I hadn't imaged my first kiss like that." The boxer breathed and leaned forward, using her left hand to hold herself up while the right cupped Blake's cheek.

The ravenette had known it was Yang's first. She would've told her if she had kissed someone before. Still, hearing it made it somehow just more real.

She saw lilac eyes drop down to her lips and her heart stopped beating for a moment. Then warm, soft lips meet hers and suddenly the world stopped too.

It felt amazing. Her heart pounded like it wanted to break out of her chest. But it wasn't enough. Blake didn't notice how her right hand went into Yang's blonde mane and pulled her closer. Her lips opened a little from shock and the faunus' tongue slipped into her hot mouth. She tasted like honey and it was addicting. She wanted more. She wanted to push her down and taste her skin. Blake wanted to pull her clothes off and leave marks all over her body. She wanted to make her fantasies reality. The thought ripped a moan out of her but she didn't care.

She wanted all of Yang, wanted her to give her heart just like Blake gave hers to the blonde, even though she didn't know it. She needed her closer. Blake needed the warmth that only Yang could give her. She needed-

…She needed air.

Blake broke the kiss, panting heavily. Her eyes opened and she was met with wide lilac orbs.

"Wow. Blake, that was…" Yang was dazzled from the intense kiss.

The realization of what she just did sunk in and Blake was shocked. Her hand was still tangled in blonde hair and she hastily pulled it out but she was still mindful of not ripping any strands out. She knew how much Yang loved her hair.

"I-I…" The ravenette couldn't form a coherent sentence anymore, her mind still a jumbling mess. She just stumbled to her feet and out of the room. Not making it far, she slid down the wall at the end of the hallway. Blake pulled her legs up and hugged them to her chest. She buried her face in her arms. Tears streamed down her cheeks. What had she done?

Light footsteps came towards her but she ignored them even as the person sat down next to her.

"That… didn't go like intended." Weiss commented offhandedly before she sighed. "I never thought you would get so into it. That's something I could've expected from Yang, not you."

Blake had suspected that. The moment she saw that glint in blue eyes she knew Weiss had been up to something and the others seemed to be in it too.

"What should I do now? How can I explain something like that to her?" She sniffed.

"You could tell her the truth." Another sigh. "Blake, we watched you crush on her for years now. How you always stare at her. How you glare at everyone who gets overly friendly with Yang. How you act around her. We also see the pain every time she talks about some boy or when she flirts with someone. You've been hurting since middle school. We can't just watch on any longer. I don't know how the brute got someone like you to pine after her but it can't go on like this."

"And you thought forcing her to kiss me was the solution?"

Weiss huffed. "Of course not! That was Ruby's idea and the others all agreed with it. I thought it would be a good thing if she would be alright to go through with it."

"Yeah, sorry I ruined your little plan." The ravenette spat. "How can I face her after that?"

"It wasn't that bad."

"Weiss, I barely stopped myself from pushing her down and make her mine then and there and you're telling me it wasn't that bad."

The small outbreak made the white haired girl flinch before her cheeks turned pink.

"I don't think you would've gone that far. Not with all of us there."

Blake had finally lifted her head up and was now wiping her tears away, looking at her friend. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. I forgot that anybody else was in the room. It was just Yang and I. It was…" She looked at her feet, face heating up and voice turning dreamily. "It was incredible."

Weiss didn't know what to say to that and they just sat in silence for a moment.

"It wasn't since middle school." The faunus said out of the blue. She didn't know why she suddenly told Weiss that.

"What?" The smaller girl was surprised. Blake had never told anyone about the details before. They all knew she crushed on Yang but that was it. But now here they were and Blake sounded like she was ready to pure her heart out. She thought about asking but something told her she didn't had to. Weiss discreetly fumbled with her scroll for a moment.

"It had already been before then. I… I think it started when I first met her." Blake had a found smile on her face. Her gaze was directed at the wall opposite from her but she was looking through it.

"Even back then she was the sunny girl she's now. Her smile has always been just as infectious. I'd always preferred to spend my time alone since I was little, but with her had it been different. Just having her around filled me with warmth I never felt before. Every time she was there I felt more confident and as if everything would be okay. Just seeing her brightened my day. She made me feel safe. The moment Yang took me in her arms everything the bullies did to me was forgotten and nothing bad could happen to me. She was my personal sun that made all the clouds disappear. It was like she was all I ever needed. And that hasn't changed since."

The smile vanished.

"It was just in middle school that I realized that just having my sun there wasn't enough anymore. I wanted to make her happy, to support her every way I could. I wanted to be there for her too. I noticed how much I wanted to keep her for myself, not to share her with all those boys that suddenly came to her every chance they got.

I wanted to be closer to Yang, both, mentally and physically. I wanted more from her warmth. The older I became the worse it got. I didn't want to just be around my sun anymore, I wanted to touch her, to let her burn and consume me. When those boys swarmed her I wanted to shove them away from her, to take her hand and pull her to me. I wanted to kiss her and let everybody know that she was mine and they couldn't have her. But I just stood by and watched instead.  
Whenever she is close by, I just want to pull her closer, to snuggle up to her and hold her and many other things too." She felt the heat creep up her neck.

"Every time she smiles at me, I feel like I'm on cloud nine but at the same time she is my anchor, the one who grounds me to this world. Just today, when she gave me that unbelievable wide smile I felt like I could barely breathe." She sighed. "Weiss, I don't just have a crush on Yang. I've fallen head over heels in love with her."

The white haired girl was speechless. It was the first time Blake had opened up so much to any of them, maybe even Yang.

"I can't lose her. I don't know what I would do without her. If I ruined our friendship…" Blake didn't finish her sentence.

"Blake, your friendship means a lot to her too. She wouldn't throw it away over something like that. I still think you should finally confess to her but even if you don't, at least talk to her before things get awkward."

"…You're right."

"Of course I am." Weiss said with a smug grin. She stood up and held her hand out to her friend. Blake took it and got up as well. She was glad to finally get all that off her chest.

They walked back to the living room but the faunus stopped in front of the door, fiddling a bit. She opened her mouth to speak but Weiss gave her a knowing smile before entering. Blake could hear her as she told Yang to go to her.

The ravenette gulped and her hand grabbed her left arm. Her ears lay flat and she averted her eyes when the boxer came into the hallway.

"Blake?"

Said girl glanced up only to find worried lilac looking back at her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I saw how uncomfortable you were and I still went and kissed you. I'm sorry." Yang looked so dejected when she said that it made Blake's chest tighten.

"You don't have to apologize. I agreed, didn't I? It's my fault for overreacting like that. I'm sorry." Blake just took the excuse Yang gave her.

The blonde leaned against the wall and smiled at her. "I'm just glad that everything is alright between us."

"Yeah, I'm too." Blake gave her a small smile of her own in return.

"But I can't believe you never told me."

Now the faunus was confused and a little frightened. Did Yang realize her feelings for her?

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me that that was your first, not with the way you kissed me. So who was it with? Was it Sun?"

Heat shot into Blake's face at the implication. She looked away from searching lilac eyes.

"It was my first." She admitted softly.

"No way!"

Things went back to normal after that, though Blake did make it a point to keep a little more distance. But after some weeks, something started to go on with Yang.

It was like someone was constantly watching Blake and every time she looked she was either meet with lilac or just saw Yang turn away from her, sometimes the blonde's face turning red.

Yang also started to always be close to her. Before it was mostly their friends that forced them to sit next to each other but now it came more from the boxer. She started to act a little nervous when it was only them. There were also those times where their hands would 'accidentally' brush and her being generally more touchy-feely, it only drove Blake crazy.

"Please tell me I'm not imagining things and Yang is acting strange."

They sat together to eat lunch and the blonde in question had left to get something, which was why Blake used the moment to say what was going through her head.

"Nope, she definitely is." Nora said with a far too wide grin. "She got a lot closer to you. That's a good sign!"

"I have to agree." Weiss said. "So why do you look so troubled by it? Shouldn't you be happy?"

Blake sighed. "It's not that easy. What if I read too much into it? I… I think it's just too good to be true, that after all those years she could finally return my feelings."

A comforting hand landed on her shoulder. She looked at Weiss who smiled at her.

"Maybe it isn't so far fetched. If there really is a chance, you can't just let it pass. Talk to her?"

The others agreed.

It was only on Friday that Blake asked Yang if she wanted to hang out at her place.

The blonde was unusually nervous when she said yes. The way to Blake's home was strangely quiet. Yang liked to talk and the ravenette was comfortable just listening. The blonde also had her quiet moments but it was never like this, never so awkward.

Her nervousness was making Blake uneasy.

Blake's house was empty when they reached it. Her parents wouldn't be home until late evening.

They put their bags down and went into the living room. Yang made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Blake asked.

"Not really. Can you read to me?" Yang sounded bashful and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. It was strange seeing her like that but also really cute.

Blake just stared blankly at her and the other girl started to squirm a little under her gaze.

"You don't want to?" Yang broke the silence.

The faunus shook her head to clear her thoughts. "No, I don't mind. Sorry, it's just… We haven't done that in years. Where did that come from?"

"Not sure. Like you said, we haven't done that in some time and I don't know, I just like the sound of your voice." Yang's cheeks took on a light dusting of red after she rambled a bit.

An all too familiar warmth filled Blake's chest at the display and she couldn't help the small smile on her face.

"Anything in particular you want to hear?"

The boxer shook her head. "Not really, I'm fine with anything."

"If you say so."

Blake went and got one of her favourite books. Afterwards she sat down next to Yang on the couch. Not even halfway through the first chapter did the blonde scout closer and leaned her head on the faunus' shoulder. The gesture made her stumble over the next word but she continued steadily, with a light blush on her cheeks. The smell of lavender was distracting and Blake wanted to bury her face in blonde looks and take in more of it.

When she had reached the end of the third chapter, she stopped. Yang hadn't moved in some time and the only sound she made was her soft breathing.

Blake closed her book and set it aside, careful not to disturb her friend. She just enjoyed the closeness for a while before addressing the boxer. "Yang?"

A sleepy hum was her only response and she tried again.

"Yang?"

This time the blonde's eyes fluttered open and met amber.

"Long day?" The ravenette asked softly.

Lilac eyes blinked at her before Yang lifted her head off her shoulder.

"Sorry, but listening to you read is just so relaxing."

"It's okay." Blake fiddled with her hands in her lap. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

Yang sat up straighter, the last of her sleepiness leaving her. "About what?"

"You've been acting… different lately."

Yang looked away. "I don't know what you mean."

She wasn't a bad liar, far from it, but for some reason she was never able to lie to Blake. Now was no different.

The faunus turned to her. "You know exactly what I mean. The last weeks I often caught you staring at me. You always made sure to sit next to me and you've been keeping closer to me than usual." She glanced away for a brief moment, gathering her courage. "I mean it seemed like– and if I'm wrong, forget I said anything but… for me it looked like…" She took another deep breath. It was now or never. "You acted like you were interested… in me." Blake's voice got quieter while she finished the last sentence.

Yang's eyes widened and her cheeks turned red. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. The sight made Blake panic a little.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Of course you're not. That was a stupid thing to ask. I was more distanced from you and that must've been the reason you wanted to spend more time with me. I-" Blake looked around the room for a way to get out of this situation. She scolded herself for bringing this up. She was about to bolt off the couch when a hand grabbed her wrist. The ravenette stared at the hand for a second and then at Yang.

The blonde was also looking at the hand that held Blake. Her hair hid her face when she finally said something. "What if I am?"

It was so quiet that even Blake had to strain her second pair of ears to hear it. "What?"

Yang looked up and determined lilac met confused gold. She spoke clearly this time.

"What if I'm interested in you?"

Tears started to fill Blake's eyes and her voice was strained. "Please, don't joke about it! Please! You have no idea what that would do to me."

"Maybe I do."

Blake just stared unbelievingly at her, so Yang continued.

"After the kiss I couldn't get it out of my head. I kept thinking about it, about you, and how right it had felt."

It was something Blake understood all to well. The memory had haunted her since that day. It had fueled her fantasies but also brought nightmares where Yang had been disgusted by it and never spoke to Blake again. She thought about the kiss since it happened. How it made her feel. She kept remembering Yang's scent, her taste, the feeling of her hand on her face, soft locks caressing her cheek and Yang's warm lips on hers. Blake kept thinking how she wanted it again.

Yang's voice pulled her out of the memory and back to the now.

"The others noticed that something was bothering me, and Ruby and Weiss asked about it. After I told them what it was they called me an oblivious idiot." A found smile played on her lips. "They told me I should just tell you about it. I feared how you would react. Then Weiss showed me a recording. It was you talking about me." Her smile became warmer and her hand slipped from Blake's wrist to her hand, holding it. "You called me your sun."

There was only one time the faunus had referred to Yang like that aloud. Blake had let her emotions out and Weiss had recorded it? Had she recorded the whole conversation? Blake began to panic while she tried to recall what she had said that day.

"Sadly she cut it off before I could hear all of it. She said I should hear it from you."

Blake finally managed to compose herself somewhat. She wiped the unshed tears away.

"I can't believe Weiss recorded it and showed it to you." She sighed. There was no changing it now but Blake seriously needed to talk to Weiss. "That means you know how I feel, but what about you? How do you feel?" Her heartbeat increased and her hand squeezed Yang's as anxiety run through her veins.

The blonde squeezed back and looked at her with such a soft expression Blake nearly forgot how to breathe.

"Blake, you've always been there since we met. You held me when I was at my lowest and made even the best days, well, better. Even after I pushed you away you were always there, waiting for me to come back." Yang chuckled. "Now that I know about it I feel like a god damn idiot for not noticing it before. The way you looked at me, the smiles you only directed at me, I should've seen it. And I should've seen how much I need you at my side, Blake. The last weeks you kept your distance were hard. Every time I wanted to reach out to you it felt like you would slip through my fingers. I noticed just what I was missing without you right beside me."

The boxer looked apologetic for a moment and her right raised to cares Blake's cheek.

"I don't know if what I feel for you is love but I know that I need you by my side. So if you want we could try. Dating, I mean."

The tears that gathered in her eyes now were of joy as Blake lunged forward and pulled Yang into a tight hug. "Yes, I want to. I'm so happy right now. Yes, absolutely."

They stayed like that for a long moment before they pulled away. The faunus had this unusually wide smile on her face that only Yang was able to get from her. The blonde was back to caressing her cheek as she returned it. They both looked into each others eyes for what felt like eternity. Yang didn't look away as she talked again. Her voice was soft, barely a mummer.

"There's something I wanted to do since my birthday."

"And what would that be?" Blake's tone matched hers. She already got her answer when lilac eyes dipped down to her lips. The boxer was slowly closing in and the ravenette buried her hand in her hair, encouraging her to continue.

When their lips met it was soft and slow, unlike the heated first kiss they shared over two months ago.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot and I won't continue this but I'll write a Yang version of this story.


End file.
